herofandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidate for Deletion
Shouldn't we delete the other redeemed heroes catagory as this one has more articals, and the other one is spelt wrong? General MGD 109 (talk) 15:28, February 17, 2013 (UTC) False Antagonist Why would you want to get rid of this Ithink its a very good catagory, those how at first seem like the villain turn out to be the good guys have been used alot before. amethystknight This category must be keep I think this category must be keep to identificate much better the heroes of this wiki. A Unknown Wikia contributor. Crazy Harry He's not really evil, he's just crazy, hence his name. Ok the thing with deleting every article on here is getting annoying. These people have gone mental and will delete things for no reason. Anyone with a brain stem can tell that Deuteragonist is not the same as secondary heroes I suggest whoever brought it up for deletion should suffer consequences if not cancelled for deletion a new category will be made with the same name. Mini-me I don know about consequences but an explanation of the difference between Deuteragonists‎ and a Secondary Hero might be in order to said deletion poster. However I must agree with you that Deuterogamist and Secondary Hero are NOT the same thing and deserving of two distinct categories. Deuteragonist is a hero of second most importance in the story often working closely with the main hero and a Secondary Hero is a background character For Example in Hamlet Horatio is the obvious Deuteragonist and Rosencrantz and Guildensternare the Secondary Heroes; or to use a more topical example in Dragon Ball Z Krilian is a Deuteragonists and Yamcha is a Secondary Hero, there is an obvious difference.Mesektet (talk) 22:09, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Gay Heroes I know the category can be spammed as an insult but I have cleared the extra bull people put in, I will continiue to patrol it from time to time to keep it clearso please left it as a canidate for deletion. Unless of course we decide that it is a trivality to be homosexual, however if that is the case don't go deleting it before we get the other categories like bubblegum blowing heroes, blonde heroes, Sexy Bitches ect. Seriously Gay Heroes atleast implies some level of remodel for a certain demographic so as long as we still have as many trival categories as we do let's leave this one alone.Mesektet (talk) 22:00, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Mileena from mortal kombat ending she shouldn't be deleate because in kitana ending she now in a fighting forces to kill and detroy evil and her sister gave her a place in Edenia.just like scorpion scorpion is evil well netrual but seems evil well just it just scorpion was with quan chi and shao Kahn other villans making him on the dark side but in his ending and sub zero also quan chi.he joins the good side which made no sense cause u want to give away mileena .scorpion is just the same as mileena. Wrong Candidates You guys are trying to delete Jase and I don't think the article should be deleted. Because Jase is just an anti hero. Jase has done heroic deeds one of them is helping Jimmy out of a bully situation and he called Officer Barry classy out of sarcasm for beating up a old lady. Then Officer Barry kills the old lady (Madame Glenda) Jase fights and defeats officer barry for killing her. Marksman8000 (talk) 07:54, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Stopping bullying and insulting a police officer doesn't make you a hero. Fireworks888 (talk) 00:53, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Hulk Puny Smash End Right Now! Hey, I am fed up with Hulk Puny Smash messages. This has got to end right now. I do not think the galleries should be deleted. You always delete them and you can't do that. Also, stop adding Hulk Puny Smash. It has got to end right now and you always delete them. This issue has got to stop right now. I don't care if you add Hulk Puny Smash messages. This should stop right now! Do not use Hulk Puny Smash messages on galleries. Do not do this again. Hulk Puny Smash messages need to be gone and why are doing it? No more Hulk Puny Smash messages. Galleries should be included, not deleted. Can you just make up your mind. Hulk Puny Smash messages are bully messages. Don't do it again! Hardworker2932 (talk) 02:52, March 16, 2015 (UTC) May added There are some added from some upcoming movies, and while they haven't been released yet or known to do any good deeds, they still count as allies. So no deleting any of them.